Whiskey Lullaby
by Inappropriate Goat
Summary: What if Minerva loved Albus? What if Albus loved Minerva? What if nothing happend? Song fic inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it... not the characters or the song.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a song fic. I normally hate them but when I heard this song I began to wonder... What if? This story is a sad one. Beware and have some tissues near by.  
  
Whiskey Lullaby  
  
It was the evening before the leaving feast. Minerva was summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office. He was her favorite professor and she loved him. She loved him more than she loved anyone else in the world. Her feelings for him started with a simple school girl crush when he began teaching in her sixth year. The way his baby blue eyes twinkled made her knees weak.  
  
In the past two years they had grown closer than the normal student teacher relationship. In the beginning of her seventh year Professor Dumbledore offered to guide her in the Animagus transformation. During her bi-weekly lessons Minerva started to fall in love with him. She enjoyed their conversations. They weren't like any others she had ever had. He knew so much, but didn't lecture her. He willingly listened to her thoughts and opinions. Albus was also the most patient and caring man she had ever met.  
  
Albus Dumbledore couldn't believe that he had fallen for a student. Minerva was no ordinary student. She was bright intelligent and beautiful. She had a natural talent for chess. She was the only person to beat him in over 70 years. Minerva possessed and intelligence beyond her years. He loved her.  
  
He knew that he couldn't peruse a relationship while she was in school. But finally after 2 long years her graduation day was here. He could finally ask her the question he had wanted to for so long.  
  
Precisely at 8 pm Minerva entered his office. "Minerva my dear, I was wondering if after your graduation we could start a more romantic relationship. I love you and I want to be with you."  
  
Minerva was silent before answering. "We can't Albus. What about your reputation? What would the governors think, us becoming involved so soon after graduation?"  
  
"Governors be damned! Minerva I love you. I don't care about my reputation. I care about you. Please Minerva" Albus begged.  
  
"No. Albus you are in line to take over headmaster when Professor Dippet retires. You are a respected member of the Wizengemot. I can not with good conscience ask you to throw your life away on me, on something that may not even work out. Albus, I can't"  
  
"But please Minerva, I love you!"  
  
"No, Albus. No" Minerva sighed as she left his office, both of them in tears.  
  
She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind Until the night  
  
Albus never got over Minerva. He watched her from afar for many years. She graduated, became an Auror and finally returned to Hogwarts to teach. At first it was awkward teaching with her. Finally they got back some of their friendship, but he couldn't help but notice something was missing.  
  
Hogwarts was in ruins. Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and Albus felt he had nothing left to live for. The only person he wanted didn't want him. Albus Dumbledore no longer wanted to live  
  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said I'll love her till I die And when we buried him beneath the willow The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
La La La La La La Laaaaaaaaa La La La La La La Laaaaaaaaaa  
  
Minerva cried her self to sleep that evening before the Leaving Feast. She couldn't believe she turned him down. But what was she supposed to do. He was the greatest wizard of the age. She couldn't let her throw that all away for her. Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant man. Eventually he would realize that she was holding him back and then he would get rid of her. Even if he didn't, how could she live with herself knowing that she ruined his life?  
  
The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath She finally drank her pain away a little at a time But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind Until the night  
  
She still felt the hurt that had been burned into her soul all those years ago. The war was over and nobody wanted a 70 year old Transfigurations Professor. Minerva could finally end the pain that had plagued her life since before it even had a chance to begin.  
  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away his memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength she had to get up off her knees We found her with her face down in the pillow Clinging to his picture for dear life We laid her next to him beneath the willow While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
Severus went to the Deputy Headmistress's quarters to alert her of Albus's death, but the scene that greeted him was one he never expected. He found Minerva McGonagall face down in her four poster bed. A picture of Albus and herself clutched to her chest. Tears soaked her face while blood soaked the sheets. Minerva finally looked at peace.  
  
La La La La La La Laaaaaaaaa La La La La La La Laaaaaaaaaa  
  
La La La La La La Laaaaaaaaa La La La La La La Laaaaaaaaaa  
  
A/N Don't worry I don't think that I will be writing another one like this anytime soon... ran out of tissues. 


End file.
